The present disclosure relates to the automated generation and management of notifications.
An issue tracking system may be used by a software vendor to track and manage customer identified issues such as software bugs and incompatibilities once software has been released from the software vendor to customers. Some issue tracking systems allow customers to enter tickets associated with software-related issues directly into the issue tracking system via a web-based user interface accessible by customers. A ticket may be created, updated, or releveled (e.g., have its priority elevated) based on customer input and/or software vendor support staff input. The issue tracking system may include a database for storing tickets, ticket histories, customer specific information (e.g., an identification of the particular software used by the customer), and resolutions to common and recently resolved software issues. Each ticket in the database may correspond with a unique ticket identifier (e.g., a reference number) and include ticket-related information such as the time the ticket was created and updated, an identification of the person responsible for creating and updating the ticket, a customer identifier associated with the ticket, a description of the issue associated with the ticket, a priority level for the ticket, and an issue status associated with the ticket (e.g., that the issue is still pending or has been resolved).